


I love you, Adrien

by sinei_riuke17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, chatnoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinei_riuke17/pseuds/sinei_riuke17
Summary: A one-shot fanfic of the OTP Adrien and Marinette! Chloe Bourgeois gets akumatized once again and causes torment between the two main characters. Adrien feels guilty and uses chat noir to track down Ladybug, seeking her help to apologise to Marinette... but how?





	I love you, Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is just a one-shot and will have no continuation in the future, i hope you enjoy!

“Chat Noir! Now!” Screamed Ladybug as she swung around the eiffel tower, holding on tightly to her yoyo, reaching out her arm towards chat noir. As he quickly took hold of her hand she threw him upwards towards the akumatized villain, which was once again Chloe Bourgeois because of previous mishaps of course involving Marinette Dupain-cheng. “Cataclysm!” He yelled as he flied towards Chloe. She was standing on the edge of the eiffel tower, her back faced away from the edge, with multiple hostages in front of her. He aimed his hand to the side of her waist, where her belt laid which was hiding the akuma. The story of why it was her belt that needed to be broken is unimportant. The clothing accessory smashed into a thousand pieces and out flew the little akuma. Miss Bourgeois dropped to her knees with her head held in her hands. Both Chat Noir and Ladybug came up from the eiffel tower and stood in front of the defeated villain.

Ladybug quickly used her yoyo to catch the akuma and set it back free, unable to akumatize anyone else further.

“Chloe Bourgeois!” Exclaimed Ladybug, her arms crossed, looking more angry than ever. This was due to the reason why Chloe became akumatized. A school mishap prior to this scenario had occurred where Chloe was once again Marinette, but this time it went to far.

*Flashback*

“You ignorant dupain-cheng! How dare you mess up my favourite outfit!? You’ll have to pay for a new one yourself!” Screamed Chloe as she tightened her grip on Marinette's shirt.

“You basically wear the same one every single day! And aren’t you rich? I’m sure you can afford a new one yourself! You stuck up brat.” Fought back Marinette as she tugged Chloe’s arms off of her shirt.

Chloe gasped, “Ooo Adrikins!” she sweetly spoke as she directed her full attention to the blonde haired boy walking past, noticing their quarrel.

“Huh?” He smiled awkwardly and held the back of his head with his left hand.

“Come here!” She commanded, still somehow in a nice seeming tone. As he walked over she stepped on her tiptoes and raised herself to just below his height. She rested both of her arms round the back of his neck and quickly and forcefully pulled him into a tight kiss. Stunned, Marinette stepped backwards observing the sudden and hurtful action. Adrien’s eyes stayed wide open with a shocked expression on his face. He quickly pushed back at Chloe, making her fall backwards and land on a bench. Hurt, Marinette quickly ran away with her hands held up to her face, wiping away her streaming tears. Adrien watched her run away and shouted “Marinette! Wait!...” Pausing for a moment he turned back to Chloe and spoke quietly but angrily. “How could you do that to Marinette!? And… me! I thought we were friends…” Slowly walking away he was feet away from the exit door as Chloe replied.

“Adrien! I didn’t mean… UGH, why does he always have to care about that Marinette! Can’t he see i’ve liked him for so long…” Genuine tears came from her eyes as she stood up and ran the other direction, most likely back to her overly large home.

Slamming the door of the bakery, Marinette’s parents quickly turned to their incredibly upset daughter and stopped baking immediately. They ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Asking what was wrong yet Marinette never responded, to griefed. Her one true love had been kissed by another and she was devastated as she had to witness such a malicious act.

An hour later she was sitting on her bed, staring at her many posters of Adrien Agreste. His gorgeous eyes, flawless skin and stunning blonde her kept her mezmerised, yet she could feel nothing but heartbreak.

*Flashback over*

“Ladybug?... i-i’m sorry! I hate to have been akumatized again, i promise you it wasn’t my fault this time! It was that stupid Marinette Dupa-” Quickly interrupting Chloe, Ladybug spoke.

“It wasn’t her fault that you kissed Adrien Agreste and broke her heart!” She yelled without realising what she had just said, to caught up in her emotions.

“Ladybug?” Chat Noir looked over with his glistening green eyes in confusion to her statement just now. “How do you know what happened with Chloe and Marinette?”

“I-i… spoke to Marinette earlier… because s-she seemed very upset… that’s all!” She quickly turned away and gave Chloe a quick glare before swinging off the tower and leaving them both confused.

“My lady!” Chat noir exclaimed as she quickly left without saying goodbye.

\--The next day--

It was finally class. Everyone was sitting in their seats, except for Marinette and Alya who seemed to not be in class yet. Adrien was worried as he usually sat behind her, knowing what happened yesterday he still felt guilty though it wasn’t his fault, he wanted to apologise to her in person.

“Hey dude, keep your head up! I’m sure Marinette will be here soon.” His friend Nino comforted him as he rested his arm behind Adrien.

“Yeah… i hope so.” Adrien spoke with a defeated tone.

Just before the teacher started class, Alya hurried into class and threw her bag on the table, completely ignoring her other classmates hello’s. 

“Hey Alya? Where’s Marinette?” Nino asked as he tapped Marinette’s best friend on the shoulder.

“Home.” Frustratingly replying to him as she set out her pencil case on the table.

“Why’s she still there? Doesn’t she know class has begun?” He jokingly said, without realising that Alya was furious enough already.

“Yes. Of course she does Nino! Marinette’s at home because her heart was completely broken because of Chloe and Adrien! I told her not to come in today because i don’t think she’s capable of facing Adrien again for a while.” Violently whispering as the teacher got into class and had already begun the lesson, though excusing the students talking.

Adrien’s heart sank as he heard that Marinette had basically shut herself away from him. He hadn’t suspected such a sweet girl to have wanted to shut herself off from her previous crush. 

Raising his hand to the teacher, he asked if he could be excused from class as he had forgotten something at home. His home was not to far away, counting on the fact that he had his own chauffeur to take him there.

Running out of class, He practically leaped down the stairs and rushed out of the school,  
clutching his bag on his shoulder. “Marinette…” He mumbled under his breath whilst running towards her home. On his way there he stopped at the street just before her home. With it in sight he couldn't wait to see her. He wanted to apologise more than anything else at that moment. Whilst waiting at the street for the cars to pass so he could cross, he noticed ladybug jumping from the Du-pain Cheng bakery and off somewhere else. His eyes suddenly focused on her and suddenly an idea come to mind.

“What if… Ladybug can help me apologise to Marinette without her getting too angry!? They seem to be good friends so i think that’ll work…” Suddenly running off into an opposite direction to switch to Chat noir, Ladybug seemed to be getting further and further away.

An hour later Ladybug was crouching on the top of large building, purposely making it so she couldn’t be spotted. Deep in her thoughts, all she could think about was Adrien, hence the reason why she felt the need to go out as Ladybug so she could calm herself down.

“Ladybug!... Ladybug?” She could hear chat noir calling out from one of the other rooftops. He sounded desperate after an hour of searching for her.

“Over here!” She shouted at him till he was in view. He leaped over to her and saw her sitting down peacefully. 

“I’ve been looking for you for so long! Are you okay? Why are you out when there’s been no one akumatized?” He questioned, sitting down next to her, gazing into her deep blue eyes.

“I could say the same to you cat.” She smiled and looked over to him.

“Well… i was looking for you. You see, i need help apologising to this girl Mari-” Just now realising that asking for ladybugs help to apologise to Marinette would give away his secret identity to Marinette, and possibly Ladybug too which was utterly forbidden.

“Apologise to who?” She seemed confused and converted all of her attention to him.

“U-umm... “ Stuttering he didn’t know what to do. He felt like the only way for Marinette to properly accept his apology is if he showed her how much he cares, like if he gave up who he was. And also asking for Ladybugs help was a huge help to getting Marinette to forgive him.

“Do… you know Marinette du-pain cheng?” Closing his eyes and looking downwards, he twiddled his fingers in his hands.

Shocked by the name that just came out of his mouth she spoke softly “Yes i suppose, what about her?”

“I want to apologise to her… I- did something to her…”

“You did something… to Marinette? What did you do?”

“I betrayed her trust.” Ladybug could barely speak. Realising that she actually knew chat noir out of his superhero suit. Is it really possible for the real chat noir and Marinette to be friends when they’re not saving Paris?

“Are you two… friends?”

“Sort of… i mean, i thought we were for a while… stuff happened… but i’ve completely betrayed her and i feel awful!” His head fell into his palms and he fell silent.

Ladybug stood up in confusion as she still had no idea who chat noir could be. But without he being able to say a word he grabbed her arm and stood himself up “I… want to tell you something.” He pulled her off of the building they were both stood upon and instead brought her to the top of Marinette’s home, both of them standing on her patio outside.

“Chat Noir…?” She whispered as he let go of her and gazed into her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“What i feel is right…” The moment after saying that Ladybug realised what he was doing and tried to grab his hand before he could reach to his ring to pull it off.

But it was too late.

Chat Noir’s ring had fallen on the ground and his superhero suit started to disappear. The ears began to evaporate, and as with the mask the tail and finally his black cat-like suit. Ladybug had covered her eyes as she felt what he was doing was wrong. “Chat noir, please put your suit back on…” Speaking quietly as she continued to cover her face. 

His suit now fully off and his identity revealed, he held onto her hand that was covering her face and pulled it back down to her side.

“You can’t keep your eyes closed forever.” He giggled as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision still blurry as she had barely opened them. When first noticing the blonde hair on his head, no longer contrasted by any black leather, she felt tempted to look more but refused to. 

“Please… open your eyes…” He put one arm behind his head as he stood nervously, awaiting her reaction to who he was. Various questions flew through his head like; ‘Will she know who i am?’, ‘What if she’s disappointed in who i actually am?’, ‘What if she hates me after finding out who i am?’.

No longer being able to stand the temptation to look anymore, she opens her eyes fully and gasps quietly.

“A-adrien…?” Adrien looked relieved that she knew who he was, but Ladybug was quite the opposite. Her memories of hers and Adriens last encounter passed through her mind and she couldn’t help but shed a tear and cover her mouth with one hand. Taking one step back away from him she held onto the back fence of the patio and stared at him.

“Ladybug? W-why are you crying!?” He ran over to her and held onto her shoulders, wiping away the tear she had shed. “Ladybug… please… am i really that bad?” He looks defeated once again at the upset face of ladybug, he had never seen her cry before, not even her being any bit upset before.

“Adrien…” Whispered Ladybug.

“Yes?” He enthusiastically replied with a smile on his face.

Ladybug quickly raised her arms, almost pushing away Adriens own arms. She reached for her earrings and held onto them tightly. Looking straight into his eyes they both silently agreed that it was alright for ladybug to reveal who she really was. Before removing her earrings another tear shed from her face.

The earrings dropped, and as did her last tear. Her suit began evaporating as like chat noirs previously. 

Before she had completely revealed who she was, Adrien leaned in and kissed her, holding the sides of her face and shutting his eyes. Ladybug was once again shocked, but now it wa the right kind of shock. She felt her heart warm and repair itself once again. Shutting her arms she enjoyed the warm moment and held onto his back gently.

Once Adrien pulled away, he opened his eyes and saw the blushed face of Marionette. “Marionette?” He said calmly as he continued to hold carefully onto her face. She giggled quietly and continued to hold onto his back, ignoring all her previous shyness towards him. “Why.... did you kiss me before finding out who i really was? I could’ve been anyone…” She solemnly questioned.

“Because… i knew that whoever was on the other side of ladybug, was a beautiful, strong and caring lady who i… had fallen in love with.” Marionette blushed even more at Adriens sweet words and pulled him even closer and shared with him a warm embrace. 

“I love you...Adrien.”


End file.
